


Ouran Life!

by NikkiLakes



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1792687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiLakes/pseuds/NikkiLakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various One-Shots/Series mix type stuff... About Ouran and I hope you enjoy. :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ouran Life!

Imagine in episode 15, when the vase falls from the window above Haruhi, that Kaoru doesn’t help her in time, and she is harmed by it, this is an idea I thought of while watching it, I hope you enjoy.  
I do not own Ouran High School Host Club! I wish I did, but I do not!  
________________________________________  
Haruhi walked in the back yard of Pension Misuzu, having just hung up the laundry on the line to dry. It was then that she noticed Hikaru alone, sweeping on the back porch before making the decision to walk over to him, once there she began to speak softly, "Kaoru? You're out here alone? Where's Hikaru?"

Kaoru looked at her, and his only reply being, "he went to get some trash bags for us." Haruhi's simple response being, "oh." and then a couple seconds later, "do you still think you'll win?" she asks, hearing Tamaki playing the piano inside the day inn.

Kaoru smiled, a wondering look passing across his angled features, “I don’t know... Kyoya-Sempai's created a monster. The boss didn’t even know this place had a piano till he pointed it out to him."  
Above the duo, two girls staying at the Inn opened their window, one in pink, the other in blue. The pink leaned forward a bit too far to better see the sights out of the window but in her leaning she knocked the flower vase off balance, watching as the flower vase sitting there fell forward, the girl making a noise of shock when she noticed. Kaoru turned to looked up when he heard the noise of surprise, though when he noticed the vase falling he began moving towards Haruhi, though he knew he would be too late, "look out!" he screamed, his arm reaching out to her. 

Haruhi looked up to see the clay pot falling towards her, her eyes widened before she flinched down, her hands coming up to shield her eyes, though her head was what got most of the force of impact. When the pot landed on her head it shattered then, and Haruhi found herself on the ground.

She was aware, her face and head felt warm almost, and it felt as though she had some type of liquid on her as she reached up to wipe it off, but she couldn’t get full connection to her hands, something that made her panic internally, though she could do no more than wiggle as much as she could, which was not much at all, and whimper softly at the painful touches that burdened her worse.  
She heard buzzing around her, fast talking, she recognized the voices but couldn’t pin point them exactly at that moment, the throbbing in her head too great to be able to focus. 

~Back to right after she was injured~

All Kaoru saw was blood and he freaked, his breath coming in fast pants, his eyes wide with fear and worry as the host club appeared from the loud screaming,   
Tamaki was by Haruhi's side, "oh no... Haruhi, HARUHI! HARUHI! CAN YOU HEAR ME? ANSWER ME!" all the answer he got were small whimpers of pain, but that was enough for him, it meant she was alive, after all.

Honey hovered over to the side, tears in his eyes as he clung to Mori’s hand, "is Haru-Chan gonna die?" He questioned softly, the big fat tears rolling down his face as he quickly scampered up Mori’s back. Kyoya looked grim, "no, but she needs to get to a hospital, fast." Hikaru just looked shell shocked as Kaoru appeared beside him, quickly beginning to survey him for any injuries himself, "are you hurt?" he asked. Kaoru shook his head, "no, the vase only hit her." His tone was very morbid, simply caught up in his own terrible thoughts. 

The two girls in the room above ran down, tears streaming, "we're so sorry! We didn’t mean to! It fell!" Mori looked at them, "call the paramedics, now." they nodded and called 1-1-9 quickly. (A/N: I believe that is the emergency number for Japan that’s what Wikipedia told me... so... yeah... :D?)

Tamaki watched as the paramedics loaded his precious girl onto a stretcher and they looked at the 6 of them, "do any one of you want to go with her?" they asked. Tamaki nodded, "I’m going with her." Of course it was Hikaru who tried to argue, "Why should you-"

He was cut off when Tamaki shot him a dirty glare, I don’t want to hear it, you have your brother, Haruhi is mine, and I’m not losing her." he got in the ambulance with the paramedics and held Haruhi's hand as they began the bumpy ride.

Hikaru was shocked yet again as he looked at everyone, "let’s go! We have to get to the hospital!" They all nodded, piled in a limo and all left at once.

Haruhi was rushed into the hospital, and Tamaki made to wait in the waiting room, as he paced around, biting his nails in worry.

The hosts ran in soon, various greetings coming from the hosts members, such as “Boss” from the twins and “Tama-Chan!” squealed from little Honey. When the hosts arrived next to him the speaking started at once "how is she?" Hikaru asked. "Will she be ok?" Kaoru finished. Honey had tears in his eyes as he asked his own question directly after them, "is Haru-Chan in pain?"

Tamaki sighed, "We won’t know until she comes out of surgery, they had to go in to remove glass from her head..."

Kyoya frowned taking notes, "I think since this was a host related situation, we can remove all bills to be paid, using the 8 million yen she owes us, say her medical cost should be 100 million yen, and her budget now is 600 million yen, it will turn out to be 500 million hundred yen." he said, mostly to himself as the other hosts fluttered worriedly.

Mori frowned, "will all of you calm down, she'll be fine, she'll pull through, she's tougher then she looks." he used a quote from Haruhi herself, from the time where Honey had gotten lost in the jungle.

Tamaki nodded, "you're right Mori-Sempai, and she’s strong, very strong." An hour went by before a nurse poked her head in, "is there a host club here?" The 6 stood, and looked to the nurse.  
The nurse smiled, "Miss Fujioka is not fully awake, but awake enough, and she's asking for you all, in fact she's said every one of your full names, your first names, your nicknames, everything, the poor dear is so confused at where she is, we figure you all will help her a lot more then we can." she led them into a small white room.

Haruhi and her petite frame laid on the small, but giant looking bed, small because it was a small bed, but giant in comparison to the stick of a girl lying upon it.  
Tamaki rushed to her side and held her hand, "Haruhi?" he said softly. Haruhi whimpered, half awake, but not fully there, "sem... pai..." Tamaki smiled in relief, "you're okay, thank goodness." he kissed the back of her hand gently.

There was a moment of silence before he sighed as he talked to her, "you gave us all quite a scare again, Haruhi, but this time, you did nothing wrong, you're so strong, and I’m very proud of you Haruhi." he said as he soothed her hair gently.

The entire host club teared up as they went over and each of them was touching Haruhi in some way. Hikaru had a hand resting on her cheek. Kaoru holding her other hand, Honey half hugging her waist, and both Kyoya and Mori had a hand on either of her legs.

Tamaki smiled, "when you wake up, we'll all be waiting for you, Haruhi."

In the mind of Haruhi she felt like she was underwater but she couldn’t get up, as she struggled with the semi-consciousness but just couldn’t get past the invisible barrier yet.

Haruhi soon gave up her fight as she went to sleep. A nurse stood in the hallway as she smiled sadly, she came in and checked all of Haruhi's vitals, and she stopped as she moved Haruhi's hair out of her face, "she's very beautiful, but her beauty is nothing compared to the strength she holds, the entire time before they got her to sleep, so they could operate, she stayed silent no matter the pain, she had tears in her eyes, but she never let them go, she's the strongest person I’ve met."

Tamaki smiled at the nurse, "she's too self-sacrificing for her own good." he still held onto Haruhi's hand. The nurse smiled and nodded, "doesn’t surprise me, now, we have to go call her... 'father'."  
The host club gave her a knowing look when she quoted 'father' as she left, leaving the host club alone with Haruhi once again.

The host club sat around for around an hour without moving an inch, just staring at Haruhi, willing her to wake, but down the hall, "Haruhi! Haruhi! Where's my little girl you worthless punks they call   
doctors!" Tamaki sighed, "Ranka is here..."

The other hosts made sure to keep their distance as Ranka came in, "stay away from my little girl!" he yelled, thinking Tamaki was a doctor, as he aimed up a kick at him.  
Haruhi’s eyes snapped open as she turned, watching as the kick aimed for Tamaki came closer and closer, her arm stretching out before she cried out, the IV in her arm causing a twinge of pain, which stopped Ranka in his tracks, falling to the ground dramatically.

Tamaki quickly moved closer to Haruhi, shushing her softly as he watched a nurse come in, fixing the IV carefully before she once again left, leaving them alone.   
Haruhi sat up slowly, despite the protests of both Tamaki and her father, making a face at both of them she began speaking, her breath a little hoarse from the breathing tube they had had her on while in surgery, “I’m fine, you guys are worrying over nothing.”

Tamaki chuckled, "yes after having glass removed from your head, you're going to be perfectly fine." he sighed, but just LOOKED relieved, knowing that Haruhi was safe and sound, well as safe as she could be in the hospital after the accident had already occurred.

Haruhi smiled and shrugged, "pretty much." she joked. The rest of the night the entire host club, plus Ranka, chatted, fooled around, and flirted with nurses, when it came bed time, they all created various palates in the floor, except Tamaki, who curled up beside Haruhi on her bed and held her securely.

The next 30 minutes was spent with the entire host club saying good night to one another, when it was time for Haruhi to say her goodnights, all they heard was soft snores.  
Tamaki smiled, "goodnight club members... and Ranka." And with that, the lights died down and the room filled with soft snores. Tamaki was the last to fall asleep as he kissed Haruhi's forehead, smiling sleepily, before he conked out like the others.

________________________________________  
Hope you guys enjoyed... I'll post the other chapters as I update. This is a story I posted on Fanfic 3 years ago... so... lots of editing to do! Though I am editing the chapters may not be as good as they could be... but I'm going to try my best not to disappoint you guys! So... well... Enjoy!


End file.
